Rogue's Army
by Crystal Panther
Summary: Chloe, Riley, and Charlie are just average teenage girls. But one night, while they were sleeping, guys from the past come forward in time looking for the heir of Queen Rogue to help them save their world. Bad guys from all over are teaming up in a final


A pillow flew through the air, across the room and hit Chloe in the head, bringing her out of her day dream. "Ah! Watch it!" She screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Oops. Sorry!" Riley yelled back.

"No your not, because if you were, you wouldn't have thrown it!" Chloe argued teasily.

"It was an accident, we're having a pillow fight!" Riley thought quickly, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"I'm all the way over here! How could it be an accident, we're on opposite sides of the room!" Chloe smiled back.

"Okay, so it wasn't an accident, but I'm not surprised it hit you, you have such a big head it's hard to miss it!" Riley laughed. Charlie joined in this time, only giggling. Both girls controlled their laughter then looked over at Chloe. Her jaw had dropped. This made Riley and Charlie bust out laughing all over again. They hit the floor rolling around, sides splitting.

"That's it! Your going down!" Chloe cried. She grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at her and charged at her two cousins. With cat-like reflexes, Riely and Charlie jumped to their feet, both with pillows in hand. Chloe ran on and the prey screamed and laughed at the same time. Chloe tackled both girls and pillows began to fly everywhere.

Laughter filled the room and after about ten minutes of extreme pillow fighting, the girls were exhausted. "I just burned off all my candy sugar!" Charlie laughed.

"Me too!" Chloe agreed.

"Let's make the bed and then...um...sleep in it." Riley suggested. They rounded up all of their pillows and blackets that were scattered throughout the room. They put together an okay bed and jumped in. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. A bright light woke Chloe. She looked at the clock, exactly midnight. She then looked over at her two, almost unconsious cousins. "Out cold." Chloe told the nonexistint people in her room.

She squinted over at the little light that had formed across her room. She watched it get increasingly brighter over a minutes time, then out of nowhere, a man flew out of the light. He landed on his stomach hard, on the ground. "Ghhhh." He groaned angrily as he lifted himself up off the floor with incredible strength and speed.

"AHHHH!" Chloe screamed. He jumped back at the sound of her screaming and they made eye contact for the first time. They stared at each other for a little while, studying. He had brown, spikey hair and had a red band that went across his forehead, through his hair, and knotted in the back. He looked very strong and by the way he had lifted himself she knew it must be true. He was wearing a white top (like a jacket), and matching pants. The jacket type thing had a black symbol on back, a Japanese symbol. She broke the gaze to look over at Riley and Charlie to see if they were finally up after all the commotion, but they weren't. She looked back at the man, who was still staring at her. She now realized that the jacket was open revealing, very nicely defined abs. There were no buttons on the jacket so it was obviously supposed to be open at all times. Covering his lower abdomin region, was a bandage that looked like it went all the way around. She looked back over at where Charlie and Riley were supposed to be but they were gone.

A slight whisper called her name, "Chloe. Chloe. CHLOE!" She opened her eyes to see her mother sitting on her bed, shaking her slightly.

"I'm up mom!" She said.

"Oh, sorry. We're leaving for Wyoming, thanks for volunteering to stay home and take care of the horses." Mom said.

"No problem. Dad just likes to go to the same spots in Wyoming, I don't think I'll be missing much." Her mom bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you!" She said. "Dad sends his love from the car." A honk came from outside. "Oop, that's him, you know how he likes to leave early. I transfered money to your debit card, call if you need more. We'll be in touch. Thanks again!"

"Love you too, mom!"

Her mother gave her a quick hug and walked out the door.

Chloe glanced over at her clock, 7:30. She groaned, rolled over, and fell back to sleep.

A.N. So that's the Prologue. I hope you like it! I wrote it about a couple of years back and now I'm just revising it, you know, putting the finishing touches on everything. Anyways, please review it would help me a lot! The faster you reiview the faster I'll write! Thanks! Crystal Panther

P.S. I have 2 cousins on here also, you should check them out if you like my stuff! Fire Raven2 and StaticWolf


End file.
